i_dont_want_this_kind_of_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Venom
Venom was a guinea pig for the Immortality Research Center. Appearance He is made out of toxic waste, he has lavender colored skin and short purple hair. He wears a magenta and purple blazer with stripes. Under it, he wears a black turtleneck with a magenta skull on the neck area. He also has an earpiece coming out of his left ear, and a skeleton earring on the same ear. Personality He is rather detached from the world and says he is not afraid to die, he is a rather kind man, especially with Tracy. He does not hesitate to criticize and insult Redrum despite his situation and jumps on the first opportunity to save Tracy which who he fell in love. He is shown to smoke a lot. Background When a lump of toxic industrial waste gained intelligence, he was born. He was put by through a battery of tests and was declared "able to become a full member of society" but the ones that create him didn't want to foot the bill so they decide to dispose of him. While they were thinking of a way to destroy him, Redrum proposed to take him with her for her experiments. He then met Tracy and fell in love with her without really knowing her. Story When he met Naga, he advises him to not help Redrum with her experiments because it's "crazier than marriage" and reveals to him that there was a lot of death because of these experiments. Then Naga presents himself as a SPOON Newbie and Venom is surprised but ask him to arrest Redrum and save Tracy. When Naga propose to teleport him outside, Venom refuses and says he will stay and askes when Naga will return. When Naga returns, Redrum shocks him, Venom insults her and she replies, admitting that she had listened to his previous talk with Naga. When KNIFE attacks, Venom is exasperated by Baekmorae's idiocy, when Baekmorae tries to kill Tracy however, he corrodes walls of his glass box and quit it (without any problem) and ask Baekmorae to stop. Baekmorae refuses and ask him to "piss off or die" from his purification. When Baekmorae tries to kill Venom however it's Tracy who protects him, afterward, they both run away. In their flight, Venom declared his love to Tracy, she tells him it's mutual and they decide to die together. The two melted into a puddle, and a deep, black hole formed in the middle of the forest. Abilities/ Powers * '''Poison': He poisons and corrodes everything around him. Relationships Immortality Research Center Tracy They are polar opposites if they touch each other both of them will melt and die, but they love each other and end up dying together. Redrum They are rough with each other. When he insults her by calling her "Overweight, bucktoothed greasepainted hag" she gets angry and sprays him with sanitizer and fumigator. She also teases him by telling him not to have impure thoughts about Tracy. Redrum plan to get rid of Venom when Tracy reaches a level of resistance to poison high enough. Trivia * The cigarette that Venom dropped during her flight with Tracy eventually burned the whole building of the "Immortality Research Center". * He does not have a blood type. Gallery Tracyvenom4.png Tracyvenom.png Venom6.png Venom5.png Venom4.png Venom2.png Venom's chart.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:IRC Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Category:Incomplete Category:New Infobox Needed